Fuuken Zekken
Real Life Name: Fuuken Zekken / 風剣 ゼッケン In-Game Name: Smith Black Gender: Male Age: 27 Appearance: He can often be seen either in his shop, or out in the field, wearing a beanie/bandanna to cover his bald head. He often wears a hammer on the belt, and wears a sash holding a variety of other tools. He often goes around in a plain shirt with minimal armour, but in colder climates will put on more armour against the cold. He also tends to wear gauntlets when working or out in the field, but in other times will take them off when unneeded. When working in the shop, he will don a heavy-duty apron when necessary. His boots, custom made by himself, are made entirely of light metal. And they are really heavy. But they're highly impractical in normal combat. ---- Personality (More than four coherent sentences): A man with an innovative mind and some leadership abilities, he is easygoing and hardworking, creating weapons and equipment for the many players of SAO. Although in the real world he was the co-owner of a small shop, he had plans for expansion, a carefully planned business venture that would come with a certain amount of risk, but would be worth the move; thus displaying his ability to reason and take chances that others wouldn't. In essence, he is a risk taker, and will calculate whether a risk is worth taking. Often a solo player, he keeps to his various shops, moving as the front lines move forward. He also has a fear of pets. ---- Bio (More than four coherent sentences): A mechanic and engineer in real life, it's no wonder that he chose to pursue the vocation of a blacksmith within the world of Sword Art Online. Before being trapped in the game, he ran a combination robot and motor vehicle repair shop along the edges of Tokyo. A single man, he co-runs the place with a small team of two other business partners, who after the incident managed to keep the shop going without him. However, they're always waiting for the day that he returns home from the game alive. Initially starting out with gaming experience from almost a decade ago, he was able to acclimatize somewhat to the realm of SAO. However, having never experienced virtual reality, he chose to stay safe within the confines of the starting city, before moving on to the higher floors, offering his services to those that asked. After losing the bid to a certain water mill now owned by a competing blacksmith, he set up shop as a nomad, renting various spaces to practice his craft and support the front lines. Actively near the front lines, he has had the chance to hone his skills, mastering them much faster than any other competitor ever would. Currently, he resides on the 55th floor, the current front lines of SAO. ---- Character Class (Ranger, Tamer, Warrior, Fisherman, Thief, etc.): Blacksmith, Support Occupation (Frontliner, Solo, Craftsman, Party Member, etc.): Blacksmith Weapons: *Dragonsteele Warhammer *Steele Chinsel *Alumini Boots *Steel Gloves Skill Slots (includes Passives, Non-Combat, and Combat slots as well. Max of 12): *Weapon Forging Mastery (Replaced by Weapon's Innovation) *Metal Forging Mastery *Metal Equipment Repairing *Metal Refining *Heavy Metal Equipment *Leather Working *Carpentry *Extended Weight Limit *Steadiness *One-Handed War Hammer *Gauntlets *Sewing (Proposed Skills) Weapon's Innovation: A Unique Skill that allows the user to 'innovate' and create new custom weapons not normally within the games system. Does not allow the skill holder to use sword skills unless they possess the relevant skill slot. This rule applies to other users of custom weapons. This skill also increases the time before broken weapons disappear, allowing for collection and re-forging of broken parts. It does not however allow reconstruction of the original weapon. When learnt, replaces the skill slot of Weapon Forging Mastery. Leather Working: The effectiveness with which a player can craft Leather items. Also allows the user to tan leather. Can be used in conjunction with other crafting skills. Woodworking: The effectiveness with which a player can craft Wooden items. Can be used in conjunction with other crafting skills. ---- Sword Skills (Includes Melee, and Support; should correspond under the specific weapon): ONE-HANDED WAR HAMMER: *Smash - (1-hit strike) A basic downward smash at the enemy's head. *Charge Blow - (1-hit strike) A skill that requires charging for 3 seconds. The user then runs forwards and jumps, smashing down. If it misses, it creates a small shock wave to induce a knockback. *Wrist Strikes - (2-hit combo) A combo that smashes the head of the hammer on the wrists of the enemy. This will disable to joints and make the enemy not be able to fight back with their hands. *Shattering Rain - (3-hit combo) A highly powerful combo that smashes three consecutive times. Decreases the durability of a weapon by 5% each strike. The third strike has a 20% chance to break the enemy's weapon if struck in the right place. *Sky Fall - (4-hit combo) The first move smashes the ground to induce a shock wave. The second move leaps to attack the enemy's chest. Finally, the last two moves swing the hammer horizontally to break bones. GAUNTLETS: *Stun Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows the user to apply a three second stun per hit. Can stack and the last hit deals additional damage. *Dizzy Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows the user to apply a five second Dizzy status on foes per hit. Can stack and the last hit induces a strong knockback. Dizzy affect is very heavy, atone to an extremely fast spinning top. *Dazed Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows the user to apply a three second Daze per hit. Can stack and the last hit will still apply Daze if blocked or parried. *Tumbling Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows the user to apply a five second Unbalance status on foes per hit. Can stack and the last hit induces a strong knockback. *Gripping Blows - (6-hit combo) Strikes twice quickly and can provide a three second stun per hit. Afterwards, the user grabs his/her foe and slams them to the ground, continuing to attack with powerful punches.